DiBalik Hilangnya Sendal Saat Tarawih
by princess haru
Summary: Yaallah berikanlah kekuatan kepadaku untuk menghadapi cobaan ini, aku ikhlas' doa sasuke/Sakura aku menyukaimu/ cie cie yang udah jadian/


Dibalik hilangnya sendal saat Tarawih

Genre:Parody, Humor, lil' bit of Romance.

Pair :SasuSaku

Happy Reading! ^w^

.

Ketika menjelang Isya' beberapa warga bergegas ke masjid untuk azan, belum lagi sampai masjid terlihat beberapa pemuda yang udah sampai dan juga ngobrol ringan.

"Bro, Jangan lupa nanti malam kita ngumpul di tempat biasa" ujar Naruto, Anak kepala desa konoha kepada sohib-sohibnya dari orok itu.

"Hn.." guman Ayam maskudnya Sasuke Uchiha anak ketua Rw O3 kemudian pergi masuk ke dalam masjid untuk mengumandangkan Adzan.

"Oke, jangan lupa kopi dan pisang gorengnya dibawa nanti " Ujar chouji..

Kemudian Azan dimulai, jamaah pun berdatangan dan siap mendirikan shalat Isya. Dan para pemuda itu berdiri dishaff pertama, alasannya karna mereka datang paling awal.

"Allahu akbar!" terdengar suara seorang Namikaze Minato yang sedang mengimami sholah Isya' di Masjid Daun Tersembunyi.  
Minato mulai membungkukkan badannya –ruku'–  
yang kemudian diikuti para ma'mum di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengejarkan Sholat isya' Maupun tarawih para jamaah pun pulang Ke rumah masing.

Ada Naruto dan Kiba pulang duluan membeli Gorengan Untuk di bawa ke markas mereka nanti (Pos ronda) kemudian disusul dengan Shikamaru, chouji, lee,neji dan shino pulang bareng Karna arah rumah mereka serah. Dan tinggalah Sasuke seorang diri di luar halaman Masjid.

" YaAllah berikanlah aku ketabahan untuk menghadapi cobaan ini, aku ikhlas" Doa seorang pemuda setelah di tinggal para sohibnya pulang duluan.

Pemuda dengan style rambut hajuku itu terlihat kebinggungan mencari sendalnya yang ilang sebelah. Dia clingak-clinguk melihat sekitar halaman depan masjid dan berharap sendal sebelahnya masih ada.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sandalnya pun tak di temukan dimana pun. Pemuda Yang menjadi idaman wanita mulai remaja sampai ibu-ibu itu mendesah pelan, meratapi kesialannya malam itu. Ugh... Masa dia pulang kerumah tidak pakai alas kaki? Malu kan? Sebagai pemuda tertampan menurut versi ibu ibu di konoha .

Kemudian seorang gadis berhijab warna pink polos beriris emerald menyapanya dengan ramah, gadis berhijab itu tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura anak Rw sebelah yang menjadi kecengan Sasuke.

" Loh mas Sasuke belum pulang?" tanya Sakura ramah

" Eh ! dik Sakura, mau tadarusan ya?" ujar Sasuke kaget melihat kecengan berada di masjid.

" Iya mas, nih juga lagi menunggu Ino dan teman-teman lainnya untuk Tadarusan bareng." ujar Sakura disertai senyum sejuta watt-nya yang membuat Sasuke makin cinta sama si doi.

"Mas Sasuke sendiri kok belum pulang? Padahal tadi aku melihat Naruto dijalan bareng Kiba" Tanya Sakura.

" Ah, itu..." ucap Sasuke sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang enggak gatal untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan dari Sakura.

" Aku.. Aku menunggu..mu" Lanjutnya enggak senggaja keluar dari bibirnya..

" Eh.." kedua pipi Sakura merona .

" Ah.. tidak-tidak bukan seperti itu" ucap Sasuke juga merona berusaha untuk menjelaskan.  
Kemudian terjadi perdebatan antara Innernya dan dirinya.

"Dasar bodoh, katakan sebenarnya pada Sakura" Ujar inner Sasuke.

Kemudian untuk beberapa saat terjadi Keheningan diantara keduanya, sampai Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka .

" Sakura.." panggil Sasuke dengan suara baritonnya kali ini dengan wajah serius.  
Sakura yang Merasa di panggil mengadahkan wajahnya menatap matap iris malam milik Sasuke.

" Iya" ujar Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu, aku suka pada mu. Karna itu jadilah Pacarku" ujar Sasuke mantap tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Aku ditembak, ahh senangnya " jerit inner Sakura bahagia sambil menaburkan bunga

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, dia malu untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, pemuda yang udah tiga tahun di taksirnya itu, sekarang menyatakan cintanya. Kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai pertanda jawaban jika ia menerima pemuda itu menjadi kekasih.

" Iya" ujar Sakura menunduk malu menjawab pernyataan cinta Sasuke.

Senyum merekah muncul disudut bibir Sasuke, cintanya diterima oleh pujaan hatinya. Kemudian secara reflek Sasuke mendekap memeluk Sakura sebagai awal hubungan cinta mereka.

"Trima kasih" ucap Sasuke disela pelukan mereka berdua.

Tapi pelukan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karna Suara deheman dari teman Sakura-Yamanaka Ino membuyarkan acara dua sejoli yang kini sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih itu.

"Cie cie yang jadian " ucap teman teman Sakura yang udah datang untuk tadarusan bersama menggoda pasangan kekasih itu.

Begitulah dibalik sendal sebelah yang hilang, maka muncul sebelah tulang rusuk kita.

-Owari-

-Omake-

di depan halaman Masjid sekumpulan Makhluk nista yang bernama "Akatsuki" datang terlambat untuk melaksanakan sholat berjamaah.

" Bro, balikin sendal ku" ujar Diedara meminta sendalnya dikembalikan karna sendalnya dipijam pain sebelah.

"Halah, nih gue kembalikan sandal butut lo "ujar pain sambil menenteng sendal entah dapet dari mana.

Benar benar End 


End file.
